<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Never Dies by misspetalmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318679">Love Never Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspetalmetal/pseuds/misspetalmetal'>misspetalmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Musicians, Romance, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspetalmetal/pseuds/misspetalmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the Citadel Opera House, lurking in the shadows lived the mysterious Phantom. No one knows what he looks like nor do they dare unless they seek severe punishment. That all changed when a distressed reader is in need for help and Ardyn had no other choice but to assist her. Soon an unlikely friendship was formed and as time went on, so did their love.</p><p>Based on a request: Is it possible to request a final fantasy xv au scenario of phantom of the opera with Ardyn as our dashing phantom to only have a huge plot twist of him winning the love over his new angel of music maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a woman's tears echoed through these empty halls. Ardyn grew curious for it has been some time since someone resided in these halls. Perhaps someone tried to play a cruel trick on him. Whatever it was, they will learn soon enough not to provoke The Phantom.</p><p>He hid amongst the shadows to get a closer look to the poor soul. Only for his eyes widen in shock to see you curled up against the wall and in tears.</p><p>"My dear, whatever are you crying about?"</p><p>You looked up to find the man speaking to you, only you didn't see anyone nearby. You wiped your eyes as you began to admit to yourself that you're slowly going mad.</p><p>"I was trying to find my way back to my room and I got lost." You started crying some more, "Please sir, I don't know where I am and I just want to go back to my room."</p><p>Ardyn could tell you were telling the truth. Though it was peculiar that you drifted far enough to be here of all places. Alas he decided to help you, after all what kind of gentleman he would be if he refused to assist a lady in distress. Especially one with such rare beauty.</p><p>"You mustn't cry, I will help you find your way back."</p><p>You gave a small smile as you wiped away your tears, "Thank you, sir! Where should I go first?"</p><p>"You must take the left turn first before proceeding into a small hallway. From there, take a right."</p><p>You nodded as you took the left turn as instructed and found a small hallway. Near the end, you found a path on the right hand side and continued on. You couldn't believe you have walked this far, you could only hope no one noticed your absence. </p><p>"I don't believe I recognize you. Perhaps you are one of the new dancers. Tell me how does someone such as yourself come to this place?"</p><p>You decided to partake this conversation as a small thank you for his help, "I have lost everything and everyone amongst the flames. I only had two choices from then on, become a beggar or become a dancer at the Citadel Opera House."</p><p>"A wise decision."</p><p>"The work can be overbearing at times, but I'm grateful to have food to fill my belly and a roof over my head. I'm sure my parents can rest easy knowing I'm safe."</p><p>Ardyn was amused of your way of thinking. You had lost everything and yet could still find the bright side of life. He could not say the same for himself, for he too lost everything and in the end, he let the darkness consume him.</p><p>You on the other hand continued on, "My absolute favorite part is getting the chance to hear the singers. Oh and the beautiful gowns they wear! I have never seen such beauty in all of my life."</p><p>"Some of them still require a lot of training. Because at this point, it is similar to eating pie with no filling."</p><p>You giggled at the comparison, "Perhaps you're right." You introduced yourself to your rescuer and he in turn told you his name, "Ardyn."</p><p>You blinked in confusion when you realized you reached to your destination. You couldn't believe you finally made it out, all with the help of your mysterious friend.</p><p>"I'm here? Thank you so much for your help, I would have remained lost if it weren't for you."</p><p>"I am happy to assist, but I am afraid I must take my leave. Farewell."</p><p>Before you could stop him, you could hear the door behind you being opened. You turned around to find one of the dancer sighing in relief.</p><p>"There you are, for a second there I thought you must have gotten lost. Come on, I saved you a bowl of soup"</p><p>You nodded as you followed her down to the now familiar hallway. You turned back to the door and gave a silent thank you to your newfound friend.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, you were singing a soft lullaby while sewing a small scarf. It was the same lullaby your mother sang to you when you were little. It's effect always put you at ease and now it has put you in a blissful mood.</p><p>"My, I had no idea such a little bird could sing."</p><p>You turned around only to find once more unable to see him, "Ardyn! It's so nice talking you again. I thought I would never see you again."</p><p>"Freight not, little bird. For this is my home and I shall come &amp; go as I please."</p><p>You gave him a soft smile, knowing you won't be losing your new dear friend. You realized you were still holding the soft fabric and offered it to Ardyn despite not knowing where he is.</p><p>"Here, I made you this scarf so you wouldn't be so cold during the winter. This is my way of saying thank you for helping me find my way back."</p><p>Ardyn was stunned at your generosity, for it's been so long since someone had given him such a sentimental gift. He wanted nothing more but to take it from your hand, but soon his fear of revealing his face to you has stunned him. </p><p>Instead he cleared his throat, "Thank you for such a lovely gift. You may place it close the mirror and I shall take it once everyone is resting." You took no offense of his suggestion and simply nodded with a smile on your face. </p><p>"In return of your generosity, I shall train you the art of song. You have a gift and I have no doubt you will become a world-renowned opera singer."</p><p>You could feel your face burning at his compliment, "I'm not sure if I even qualify as such. I can only be grateful for what I have."</p><p>"Nonsense, with enough training you will soon enchant the word with your voice."</p><p>You quirked your eyebrow, "You really believe I have what it takes?"</p><p>"Yes, for I would have not offered to teach you if I have not. Now let's begin our lessons, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, you have been training under Ardyn almost every night. He was pleased with the progress you have been making and has no doubt you will flourish on stage. </p><p>He soon finds himself enjoying these moments with you. He had been so accustomed to being alone that he had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone. Someone to share conversations with and laugh at silly jokes. But most importantly someone as loving and caring as you. It wasn't until much later did he realize he was falling in love with you. </p><p>He tried to stop himself from doing so, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep himself away from you. He could only compare this as a force so powerful that he had no other choice but to let himself be consumed by it.</p><p>You on the other hand, felt the same towards him. You found yourself looking forward to his lessons. Even feeling a tinge of excitement whenever you have the opportunity to get to know him better. Though he never revealed his face to you, you did appreciate him wearing the pink scarf you have made for him. The fact that he wore it showed how much he appreciated you.</p><p>Eventually your time with Ardyn have grown more than mere infatuation. He was the first person you thought of in the morning and the last person at night. You often wonder how his lips would feel pressed against your's. But you knew it wasn't possible for he was serious about his disguise. You wanted to tell him, but you were afraid you would lose your only friend. So you decided to keep it to yourself no matter how much it consumed you.</p><p>This continued on until one day, one of the singers had fallen ill. The show was due in a few days time so finding a replacement was almost impossible. Almost. </p><p>One of the instructors outed you after overhearing one of your nightly lessons. The director was apprehensive at first, but nevertheless he relented. His eyes widen in shock at the sheer beauty and talent that is your voice. Soon after, you went from dancer to now a singer at the Citadel Opera House.</p><p>The audience were captivated by your voice and once it was over you received a large round of applause. Ardyn was pleased everything went well for you just as he predicted. He felt a slight tinge of heartache knowing one day a man of great wealth and status will want to seek your hand in marriage. As much as it pained him, he knew he can't keep you here forever. Therefore should the time come, he will accept his fate here as The Phantom until his dying breath.</p><p> </p><p>After the show, you arrived into your private room and noticed the large amount of flowers on display. It felt like you were walking into a garden rather than a room. As lovely as these flowers were, you wanted nothing more but to enjoy this celebration with Ardyn.</p><p>"Little bird, you seemed troubled?"</p><p>You turned to Ardyn who was standing by the door behind your large mirror, "I was. But it doesn't matter now that you're here. Have you come to take me away?"</p><p>He grinned at your playful gesture, "I am never one to disappoint."</p><p>You followed Ardyn into the mirror which led to a torch lit hallway. When you climbed downstairs, you noticed he was standing by a small boat and offered you his hand. You took his hand as you climbed into the boat and sat down as he begins to row. When the two of you reached to his lair, he helped you get off the boat and proceeded to enter.</p><p>You found yourself never tiring to what his home looks like for it was decorated in high luxury. At one point you saw the scarf you gifted him nothing more but a piece of fabric compared to his luxurious home. However Ardyn assured you the scarf itself meant a lot more to him than anything else in his home.</p><p>"Now that we're far away from any interruptions, we can now speak freely. What seemed to be troubling you?"</p><p>"I am curious to know your opinion on my performance."</p><p>"You were magnificent as you always have. I have no doubt you will achieve great success beyond this place."</p><p>He then noticed your smile was fading at that last sentence, "But I-don't ever want to leave this place. Not without you."</p><p>"Darling, you do not know what you say. I belong here and I am forever bound to this place. I cannot allow you to receive such fate when you have so much potential."</p><p>"I don't care for any of that. There is no such life nor future without you in it."</p><p>Ardyn was becoming aggravated at your sudden stubbornness, "Why do you insist on doing so for a mere phantom?"</p><p>You yelled, "Because I found myself falling in love with you."</p><p>There was sudden silence between the two of you. Ardyn found himself at disbelief at your declaration. How could such beauty such as yourself fall in love with a monster? Would you still feel the same way after you see him underneath the mask? All he knew this was now or never. For your happiness meant so much more than his own.</p><p>He untied the straps of the silk, pink scarf you have gifted him and let it drop to the ground. Your eyes widen in shock to see the face he has hidden from you for so long. His face was white as snow and markings as black as ebony. His face may have frighten you, but it all changed when you looked upon his yellow eyes. There was sadness behind them, but there was also love and adoration as well. </p><p>You walked towards him and placed your hand against his cheek. He leaned towards your soft touch as tears streamed down his face. You moved closer and placed your lips against his. You were the first to let go and smiled at him.</p><p>"I have always wondered the man underneath the mask and now I know. You must have been in so much pain that you isolate yourself from others. Now you don't have to anymore because I am here and I won't ever leave your side. You may think of yourself as The Phantom, but to me you have been my Angel of Music. I love you, Ardyn with all of my heart."</p><p>Ardyn felt a loss of words at your declaration. He didn't know what to say other than pull you towards him for another kiss. Once he released you, he began to cry. It has been so long since he felt love's embrace. A time when no one was repulsed by his appearance. For the first time in a long time, he felt a true sense of happiness.</p><p>"Do you truly mean what you've said? You won't leave?"</p><p>You simply smiled at your beloved, "For as long as I'm with you and you are with me, I will never leave."</p><p>Ardyn leaned forward and embraced you once more. If this was ever a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up. With you, he truly believes love was possible and that love never dies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>